Cinderella's Dress
Cinderella's Dress is a garment featured in the 1950 film Cinderella and the 2015 live-action film. It is one that belonged to her late mother. She stores it in a little trunk in her room. Appearances ''Cinderella After being tricked into thinking that she has a chance to attend the ball, Cinderella rushed back to her room in search of something suitable to wear for the occasion, and finally pulled out a pink-and-white gown from an old trunk. It had puffy pink sleeves with white ruffled edges, and its bottom was white, with more ruffled edges. After twirling around with it in excitement, Cinderella showed it to her friends, explaining that it had been her mother's. One of them noted that though it was beautiful, it was also old. Cinderella agrees that it is a little old-fashioned, but she could alter it to make it more stylish, and proceeded to pick a new fashion that her friends all agreed with. However, she would have to shorten the sleeves of the dress, add a sash and ruffle, and get something for the collar. Unfortunately, her stepsisters and stepmother demand that she come and help them get ready, and she concluded that she could not make the alterations until later. Jaq realises and sadly points out to the others that it was all part of Cinderella's stepfamily's evil scheme: they would burden her with so many chores that she have no personal time to amend her gown, and thereby be unable to go to the ball. Hence, the mice and birds friends decide to do the amendments for her, and Jaq and Gus were sent to get the necessary trimmings, which they successfully find in the form of Anastasia's pink sash and Drizella's bead necklace, both of which were thrown away by the stepsisters in a fit of anger. Later on, as Cinderella despairs over being unable to go to the ball due to not having had the time to amend her dress, her friends reveal the newly-styled gown, exactly in the fashion that she had picked: pink with white lace held up by light pink sashes and bows, sleeves shortened into oval shapes that left the arms bare, and a light pink ribbon tied into a bow at the bodice. There was even a necklace of jade and teal beads for her to wear around her neck. Overjoyed, she thanks them. She puts the dress and necklace on, slips into a pair of pink dancing slippers, and ties a white ribbon in her hair, and races down the stairs just in time to join her stepfamily. However, when her stepsisters recognise their old items, they violently tear them off until Lady Tremaine stops them. With her dress now reduced to rags, a heartbroken Cinderella runs out to the garden and cries, where her Fairy Godmother appears to help her go to the ball. It is then turned into a sparkling silver-white gown until midnight, when it turns into rags again. [[Cinderella (2015 film)|''Cinderella (2015)]] The dress also appears in the live-action remake. It was still Cinderella's deceased mother's old dress, but it is Cinderella herself who mends it this time, with some help from her good mice friends. After it had been mended, it was presented as a simple yet elegantly beautiful gown made of blush-pink soft chiffon. Unfortunately, its final fate (before Cinderella encountered her Fairy Godmother) was also identical to that in the original Disney film: being damaged to prevent Cinderella from going to the ball. The only difference was that instead of Anastasia and Drisella tearing it to shreds because of seeing their sash and beads on it, Lady Tremaine herself was the one who damaged it. ''House of Mouse The dress is used in this TV series, although Cinderella doesn't wear it at all. It is presented in good condition in its appearances, except in "Ladies' Night", when it is ragged. In the episode "Ladies' Night" when Minnie Mouse wears it in a fashion show, it magically changed into a ragged one. In the episode "House of Scrooge", Cinderella lends the dress to Mickey Mouse after Scrooge McDuck confiscated his toga clothing. He thanked her, but she replied "That old thing?". After the electricity goes off, he then changed back into his regular House of Mouse host clothing. In the direct-to-video movie ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, the dress is used as a Christmas present to Cinderella from the mice and birds during the song "The Best Christmas of All". ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The dress plays a role in the game as part of Ventus' quests to gather materials to make it. After Jaq finish the dress, the two present it to Cinderella. Gallery Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg|Altering Cinderella's dress Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4368.jpg|Cinderella's dress almost finished cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg|Cinderella with the dress Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg|Cinderella in her new dress Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4757.jpg|Cinderella's dress ruined Cinderella (Ripped Dress) KHBBS.png|Cinderella in her ruined dress Hallmark_Cindrellas_Dress_Statue.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg Cinderella 2012 Animators Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Animators Doll Set Boxed.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg Cinderella Mini-Doll Set.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 7.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 8.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 5.jpg cinderella-s-dress.jpg Cinderella's dress MMCSIATTHOM.png|The Mice presenting Cinderella's dress as Christmas gift in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Category:Objects Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Cinderella